


I Wanna Be Known By You

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Deaf Character, F/F, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna is deaf and mute. Debby is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Known By You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).



> i was thinking this ship would be jebby but thats the josh/debby ship name. also tyler/josh could be jyler but thats the jenna/tyler ship name. huh. (not technically 21p but what do i tag the fandoms for this as apart from 21p?)
> 
> but yes i saw solochaos's post about jenna/debby and im like hell yea i got yo back. im always up for lesbianism, and i threw in a bit of deaf and muteness bc why not? hope you dig this bro. sorry its short.

Jenna didn't talk much. Or at all, rather. She was deaf, and though she had lost her hearing reasonably recently- five years ago, just before she and Debby had met- she was still self conscious of her voice. She didn't want to mispronounce anything, and she said it felt weird speaking and not being able to hear yourself. It made her lose track of what she was saying.

People asked Debby if she thought it was unusual that she was in love with someone whom she had never heard speak. Outwardly, she would smile politely and shake her head, saying she didn't mind, she loved her anyway, which was completely true. She would just rather ask, "Why would I care?" and not bother with the fake smile. It was getting a bit old, because really, _so what_? There was more to Jenna than her muteness.

Why did hearing Jenna's voice matter? Why did she need to hear her speak, when she already knew that the act of speaking made her uncomfortable, and they could communicate perfectly well using sign language? If anything, it was good. Now she was fluent in English, German, _and_ American Sign Language.

Besides, it was plenty enough to hear her laugh at whatever lame jokes Debby told her, see the dopey smile she wore so often when they were together, hold her hand, kiss her. It seemed stupid to focus on one tiny little detail when there was so much more about her, like her amazing fashion sense (Debby totally stole her clothes half the time) and how cute she was.

Debby lay on her side next to Jenna, looking in her eyes and smiling. Jenna was busy on her phone, probably tweeting or playing some app, so Debby nudged her lightly, waiting for her to look up before she started signing.

 _I love you_.

Grinning, Jenna kissed her, then signed back, _I know_. Star Wars references. Real nice.

 _Geek_ , she replied, before pouting at her and huffing with faux indignation when she didn't then return the 'I love you'. It was a good few seconds wait before Jenna relented, admitting what they both already knew.

 _I love you too_ , she said, and curled up against Debby, briefly kissing her before she closed her eyes and gave herself to sleep.

Yeah, Debby was pretty sure that she didn't care one bit that her girlfriend was mute.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna prompt me, you can do that [here](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
